Nobu's Technique
by bigSEED
Summary: Nobu comes back from his death, as an angel. He's going to fix Takumi's ways once and for all, but there's one catch...he's back..as a woman. *sequel to Takumi's Technique* *Crack*


Ok, this is a sequel for Takumi's Technique. From Nobu's POV. He still dies, but he comes back. Oh and for the sake of the story, Nana and Ren's wedding is still on (since Nobu comes back :p).

Warning: Nobu talks to God here. And God answers back. No Religious grudges please.

AND PEOPLES of FANFICTION, this is done with the combined efforts of BigSEEd and LUmi75! whoa thank you so much for editting it the way you did, honestly, it's makese more sense nd it cracked me up even more!XD

::

_NOBU'S TECHNIQUE_

_By: bigSEED and Lumi75_

::

"All I need is one chance. If I'm gone, If I'm dead, I'm fine with that. But I just cannot see her live with someone like him. Give me three days with him, that is all. I will stop this fiend once and for all." The angel spoke.

"Three days you say?" The bright holy light before him spoke.

"Yes! That is all I need. I beg you my almighty God. Just send me back down there."

"Three days, Nobu. That's all you get, and one condition."

"YES! Thank you. What is the condition?"

"You go back there, as a female."

"Why?"

"Don't question me." God replied strictly.

"Sorry. " Nobu bowed his head, "Fine. Thank you!"

"Oh and one more thing, you will forget your immortal life and this conversation never happened. But do not worry, I will guide you."

* * *

Nobu flew down from the heavens skies, and finally he flew across the mortal sky. He went with impossible speed, he was in a hurry. Three days, that's all I've got! He fluttered his wings, and soared down to Earth.

He frantically looked around the city as he searched for someone.

Yes..by the river. That's where I last was.

He flew to the river bank and the musician was right there, by the river, drinking alone. He was wiping his tears as he staggered dangerously by the water with the bottle of absolute vodka in his hand.

"That's me! You idiot! Why are you throwing your life away like that!" Nobu the angel thought as he hurried to where Nobu was.

Suddenly, Nobu fell in the water. The angel was horrified to see that Nobu didn't even try to get out or struggle, he just had this faint smile of sorrow on his face as he remembered Hachi.

The angel hurried and rescued Nobu from the water, as he lifted him up from the dark river, his wings struggled to get him back up, but he managed. Nobu was unconscious as the water filled in too much of his lungs. But he was still alive.

The angel set the unconscious guitarist by the river on the embankment. And then suddenly, a bright light illuminated the entire river side.

* * *

(Nobu's POV)

It's so beautiful. What is it? This sound…this melody…this guitar riff. It's heavenly. Am I really in heaven. The sound is too sublime. Where is Nana? I need to show her this. I need to remember this. I cannot die! This would be a revelation for Blast! The sound was still echoing in my ear, notes of ecstasy and beats of joy drummed in my ear, even as it faded away, it still played in my ear. I memorized the notes, as they repeated endlessly yet faintly.

Suddenly, blackness surrounded me.

Am I blind?

No…I tried to open my eyes. I did…And then suddenly it was too bright.

Wait...I died didn't I? In that river? But that music….I need to get up and show Nana. Where am I?

But then a burning heat attacked me, and I saw orange light instead of white light. Wait…Am I in hell?

I sat up, and suddenly my head started to throb. Shit. I grasped my hand with both my hands. The pain. This is really hell.

But then my eyes got used to my surroundings, and what's this? I'm by the river. So I didn't die. The water washed me to the river side.

This heat is from the sun.

And this headache, from my hangover. I drank so much didn't I last night.

Ew...My mouth…it feels like a rat had died in it. I spat on the floor. Alcohol residue, is that even possible? Or maybe dirty river water. I looked beside me and on the grass I saw the empty bottle of vodka. I actually drank all this?

Fuck this! I need to get up! What was I thinking trying to kill myself when music needs to be written and composed? Didn't I promise everyone we were going to succeed as a band? Make Blast famous! What am I still doing here I need to run back home and write this before I forget it!

I got up slowly, my head is throbbing with pain. But I will do this. Before I forget the music.

I ran breathlessly across the river, so I could get to the apartment I shared with Shin. So I could tell him about the beautiful music I heard while I was unconscious. But wait, I slowed down, something isn't right. My breasts are bouncing? Wait…What the hell? Since when do I have breasts? And why is my hair longer?

Whatever…I kept on running. Music now. Breasts later. Great I drank so much that now I'm hallucinating female body parts.

We have practice tonight. Our live is tomorrow night, we should prepare this song for our encore. I'm sure as hell everyone will love it. It will be our breakthrough!

* * *

"Why are you here Takumi?" Ren asked Takumi as they watched the live concert of Blast performing from the back of the raging crowd.

"Nobu. Where is he?" Takumi replied as he sipped on a glass of coke and rum.

"Isn't it enough what you have done? You won Takumi. Nobu has finally accepted his faith." Ren said, Takumi smiled.

"Oh I just want to talk to him. Make sure there are no grudges between us. Don't worry Ren. I'm surprised you still didn't break off that wedding with that possessive drama queen." Takumi added.

Ren's eyes narrowed but he kept his cool. He knew Takumi's only and main objective was to get him all worked up and to mess around with his head. Well that's not going to happen, he thought. "No the wedding is still on."

"You'll see how it would turn out later on." Takumi warned.

"I know it will be better than your marriage." Ren added.

Takumi smiled, "She's head over heels for me. There's no way our marriage would go downhill." Takumi said speaking about Hachi.

The band finished with their encore, which was astounding to Takumi's ears. Shit. If they stay like this, they're definitely going to outrun us. Their encore was something out of this Earth, and the crowd raged for more. But an encore was an encore. The concert ended and the crowd started to leave disappointed but still hyped up, they had just heard an awesome encore, and the band were packing up their gear also getting ready to leave the stage.

Takumi was wondering. Why was there a blonde beautiful guitarist instead of Nobu?

As the entire pub emptied out, the band left the stage and headed to where Takumi and Ren were.

Nana ran toward Ren and hugged him tightly, she didn't release her grip as she kept her possessive arms around Ren's waist and faced everyone else ignoring Takumi.

Takumi gave Ren a-see-what-I-mean-kind of look. She's too possessive.

Shin and Yasu came next; Yasu gave Takumi and Ren an acknowledging nod. Followed those two was the beautiful female guitarist.

As she approached, Takumi realized beautiful was an understatement. This new female guitarist, she was more of an angel without wings. Her beautiful blonde hair spread out neatly and it shined so brightly. Her eyes were these wide hazel gemstones, with long thick eye lashes which were made to seduce unseducable men. Her lips were perfectly outlined, and her skin complexion was this bronze beautiful tone. Takumi, who was bewildered by her infinite beauty, didn't even blink once. In fact, he stared wide eyed in shock. Since when do I fall for women and not the other way around?

* * *

(Nobu's POV)

"Hey Nobu, I don't know where you got that tune from. But thank you, it certainly will make us famous when more people hear it. Atta boy!" Nana said and rubbed my head playfully after finally releasing her grip from Ren. Hey, that hurts! You're too strong. I wanted to say, but, she doesn't listen anyway.

So wait...They can see me as a man? Am I still hallucinating these breasts? Or is it because I haven't got laid in a long time, are these side effects of something? Like Blue Balls, but this time it's Big Breasts?

Whatever…the encore was amazing. I just can't believe how awesome it was!

"And You?! Why are you looking at me like that!" I suddenly said, trying to protect my body from the lustful eyes of the horrible man standing before me.

It was Takumi, the two-faced bastard who used a dirty trick to take Hachi away from me! But I won't be a sore loser, I heard Hachi say from her own lips that she wanted to stay with him. It rips me up inside, not just because I love her, but as a man, I know he treats women like a testing ground for his so-called Techniques.

He walked toward me, what? Why is he coming here? Gosh his eyes locked with mine, so black and determined.

"Where's Nobu?" Were the first words he said to me.

What does he mean where is Nobu? I am Nobu…I am Nobu…I thought. I looked in his eyes, and I saw my reflection. A WOMAN?! He also sees me as a woman? Unlike everyone else they see me as a man.

What's the meaning of this, could this be fate? If so I won't run away from whatever's in store, no matter how unpleasant it'll be. That would be as bad as quitting. That kind of weak quiter died last night.

"Nobu died, he's so stupid for quitting like that. I am the new guitarist now. I am Nobina."

"I see..." Takumi said, still connecting eyes with me. What's with his look man. "You're right, Nobu was stupid. I could teach him a thing or two about picking up girls...would you like me to show you?"

WHAT? NO! Obviously not! I may be a woman. But I am still a man on the inside. Wait...Am I really? I feel his heat. Wait, could it possibly be that I am really a woman. But even if I was, no, it cannot be Takumi. The man I've hated for all this time. But…his hair..his eyes…his fine ivory skin...and his touch…WHAT? HIS TOUCH?

He had his hand on my shoulder, tenderly he caressed it. He comes on too fast, but my, what a nice feeling.

"Oh…okay…"I said shyly. Why did I agree? I have no idea. Why is his arm around my slim waist? Leading the way, I also have no idea.

Everyone else was giving us weird looks. Ren stopped Takumi for a short while and told him something that I didn't hear but he didn't care, he shrugged him off and kept on going, I went with him to the bar across the street.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Takumi?" Ren asked Takumi as he saw him take Nobu by the waist and walk away. Everyone else was also watching as if the weirdest thing has just happened.

"Can't a guy pick up a chick? Geez!" Takumi argued and quickly took Nobu out of the pub.

* * *

It was just before midnight and they were both sitting at the Blue Star bar across the street.

"What was wrong with the pub back there? We could have stayed there and enjoyed nice drinks with our friends." Nobu said as he sat across Takumi.

Takumi smiled a deep smile, "This is a better bar. More expensive. And we want our privacy right? _Anything_ for you…Nobina. Now order something." He paused dramatically and added huskily. "Anything."

A mocking smile flitted across Nobu's lips. How cheesy, he thought. Spending Ten bucks more on a drink is supposed to make me think he's better than my best buddies? No fucking way.

"So wait, a Jack Daniels would cost more here than there? That's kind of a useless waste of money don't you think? And look, there are more people here than there. What privacy are you talking about?" Nobu argued.

"Two Jack it is. I didn't think you'd drink such a heavy drink. Most beautiful females would go for the cocktails. I… like your taste." He winked and gestured to the bartender, suavely ignoring her previous come backs.

"Hmm…" Nobu sighed, supposedly to show his disgust, and was surprised at how soft his vocal cords came out. That fucking almost sounded like a moan, what the hell? His voice was even getting softer and his body was getting warmer.

Takumi was evidently turned on, wow; she's definitely different than the rest. Even her demanding little pout is cute. I have to find a way to get her up to my rented penthouse soon. Hehe, here's another tried and tested technique Number One: Mirroring.

"So, what do you like in men?" Takumi asked, it was a mainstream question everyone seems to be using these days, but it takes a real maestro to get it right. That is, to agree with whatever she says and make himself look like her dream lover…until they hit the sack, that is.

Nobu's eyes flickered wide. "W-what?" he automatically gasped, he didn't know what to say, to him a man's appearance meant as much to him as a log or a tree.

"Ah…" Takumi was almost going to slap himself for using such a common suggestive sentence.

Nobu was quiet for a moment, he never knew he was attracted to men. Not until he turned into a woman, that is. He blushed. But I'm NOT a woman, and there's just no way I'm going to let life story turn into plot from a YAOI _, I_ definitely know what _I _like and "What I like is a man who knows what he wants in life." So take that you creep.

Whew! She didn't take it the wrong way. Takumi thought nervously. Hey, since when am I nervous around women. It's time I let my technique work its magic. Technique Number Two: Bash your Competition.

"Yeah of course. Men who do not know what they want in life are lost. Very lost, like that guitarist Nobu, he died a while back, didn't he? Pathetic. All because of a lost love. But hey, along with a loss, came a wonderful gain. _You._" Takumi said smugly, emphasizing on the 'you'.

Me? What the hell? I am still alive. But yeah, I guess I am this female to him, and he still thinks the real me is dead. Yeah he's right about one thing. I was pathetic for drowning like that, but what does he really know about my true feelings for the woman I love?

"Pardon me. I think Nobu was being Noble. He was foolish, but he was a fool for love. Shouldn't you be? Wouldn't you go to the farthest extent for a person you love?"

Takumi was taken aback, she was supposed to blush and thank me. Like all of the others! Argh, this one is the hardest of them all. My looks alone won't suffice. God, her looks alone would make fifty men kneel...and her perfect round breast under that silk dress..wait..she's not wearing a bra.. Oh shit I really need to take her up there soon.

"I'd go for the farthest extent that's for sure. But I still haven't found my true love. Maybe I'll get lucky soon. I know I am a man who is not lost in life. Who knows what they want..." Takumi said, not breaking eye contact. Wow! She has the most beautiful hazel glistening eyes I have ever seen, but his eyes would automatically shift to more curvaceous parts of her body.

"I'm sure you are lucky enough to find your true love soon." Nobu said. What? Where did that come from?

Did she mean it? Or is she innocently talking to me? Takumi thought. Perhaps it's time for Technique Number Three: Be Fatherly.

"But..." Nobu quickly added, "I thought you were about to marry Hachi, the guys already told me about her. Aren't you guys expecting a child?"

_Fuck you Nana!!_ Takumi thought angrily. How am I going to get myself out of this one? The truth. I may be a snake, but I have a spine somewhere.

"Well, I won't lie. I knocked her up. And this is the first time that has happened to me. So she now has my child inside of her, I can't possibly let her be. I have to take care of that child. As a father. And also take care of the mother. As a husband. It's my duty." Takumi said, disbelieving the amount of private information he just let out to a complete stranger.

Mmmm…Nobu thought. The female part of him was melting inside. It would be nice to have a baby and be a mother to a husband who wants to be a father. I…really misjudged you...I thought you were just using her. But no, as a duty, a responsible duty you realized you have to take care of her. Maybe. Just maybe I can live with that.

If_ only _Hachi would be in good caring hands.

But wait! The male part of him protested. I'm a guy too, I know you don't love her, You're just using her for publicity, and you're asking other girls out while you're supposed to be with her! What's up with that?!

"Say something. I feel like an idiot." Takumi said honestly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hachi's an adult, she doesn't need a father to take care of her. You're wrong to treat her like a little girl, or like a pet."

"So what should I do?" Takumi suddenly asked. He didn't like flashy independent women like Nana, he liked cute, home-loving waifs and he wished they could stay so cute forever, but the illusion always fades, perhaps it was only his own fault for having lured them with his techniques.

But this one, I guess my techniques don't work with her. She's different. She…saw right through me.

Nobu simply smiled at him, and took his hand in his own. He saw that his hand was much more tender and smaller than Takumi's hand.

Wow, her touch. So tender and soft. Takumi thought. He looked into her eyes, and she spoke.

"You're a fine man. You really are." She said.

"All I wanted was to hear the truth. And that is what Hachi would want."

Takumi smiled a genuine smile, but a little sadly. "But alas, now that you know the truth, you're going to end this date, now that you know that I am to be wedded soon."

"Let's go somewhere really private. I'm sure it would be a night both you and I won't regret." Nobu added, unsure himself of what he said. But his female instincts spoke and he was going to trust that.

WHAT? Takumi thought surprised, and here I was thinking she was going to let me go. She's asking me to take her somewhere really private?! GAH! Why do I feel like a teenager who's going to have sex for the first time. He looked at her earnestly, she's so beautiful…she's heavenly...

"I know you get this a lot. But Nobina, you really are, a beautiful woman."

* * *

They were in an elevator, and it was heading up to the penthouse that Takumi lived in.

Nobu was standing awkwardly at the corner.

"You don't do this a lot?" Takumi asked.

Nobu blushed, "I…well...Not really." It was his first time really. To do this with another man.

Oh God..this is like a match made in heaven, Takumi thought as he saw the cheeks of the angel turn red.

He cornered her, nicely. He was a step away, one arm over her head on the elevator. "I...know this is too soon...but before anything happens. I just want you to know that you are different than anyone else. And that this is special for me. You may not believe it, but that is the truth." Takumi said his eyes boring into her sweet hazel eyes.

"Um…Okay." She said.

"I think…wait…I know it. I love you, Nobina." He said confidently and watched her closely.

Her eyes widened, but then they returned back to normal size and she smiled, and put on hand on his chest were his heart is, "I can't believe I am saying this. But, I think I love you too." She said, and then looked up at his black eyes.

Her hand was on his heart, and she could feel his heart beat accelerate. So he isn't lying...she thought.

My god, this is…wow…I never thought I'd tell someone I loved them in an elevator. A true love declaration was never on my mind. He thought, but then all he needed was one look at her soft hazel eyes that looked at him with care and compassion and he was reassured.

He couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in, slowly, to make sure she was comfortable too. And she was. She just kept on looking at him with the most innocent beautiful hazel eyes.

His eyes switched from her eyes to her lips, her soft full honey coated lips. He just wanted to devour them right now. But slowly, he controlled himself, he leaned in, and planted a soft, sweet, chaste kiss on her lips.

She accepted it, she lifted both her hands and held Takumi's biceps, she squeezed gently. He pulled her to him, by her waist. Their lips separated and he pulled his head back, and looked at her one more time. She smiled sweetly and squeezed a bit more on his upper arm.

Then he moved back in again, and she slowly parted his lips. He was about to kiss her again, and explore her mouth with his tongue, when suddenly, all became black. It was so black he couldn't even see the glowing buttons of the elevator.

Suddenly there was a small tremor, and Takumi staggered, causing him to let go of her. Then it became a strong shake, almost an Earthquake. IT was still black. He was alone, everything was black

Suddenly the lights went on again, the earth stopped shaking, and the elevator was intact. But something was wrong, something was missing, Nobina, his angel, his perfect love, was gone…she was gone…

He looked around frantically, in the small corners of the Elevators to the ceiling, were could she have vanished? He thought in a worry.

He looked at his feet and saw a peculiar newspaper. The headline was what caught his eye, what the hell? He thought.

"SCANDAL! Trapnest's Takumi Kisses Nobu from Blast in Elevator!!"

What the hell?! That's not even possible! Could it be? HE looked at the picture. Where it was supposed to be his angel Nobina, it was the stupid supposedly dead guitarist himself, Nobu.

"Nobina-chan..."He fell on the floor, and he crushed the magazine with his hand…

Tears fell down his cheeks, "My angel Nobina…" he cried pathetically and both his hands banged on the elevator floor.

The door suddenly opened, and Ren was standing by it. "I did try to warn you."

"I didn't see it coming. She was so beautiful."

"You're high on crack man. Come on, let's take you back to Hachi."

"Okay…" Takumi said and wiped the tears, he was beyond sad, he left the elevator and walked toward Ren, before the elevator closed he looked back at it one last time. In hope of seeing his angel. But alas. Nothing. No one. I am pathetic aren't I? To have created this whole perfect love illusion all in my mind. He thought as he turned around and walked away with Ren back home.

FIN

reviews are love3


End file.
